


Procratination: The Monster

by GleeGirl1221



Series: Writing Samples [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeGirl1221/pseuds/GleeGirl1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a writing prompt I had to do in the 9th grade. Serves no purpose other than for writing references.</p><p>Originally written: March 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Procratination: The Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Just a writing prompt I had to do in the 9th grade. Serves no purpose other than for writing references.
> 
> Originally written: March 2013.

Diane’s cool fingers were typing away on the computer making clicking noises as the fingers press against the warm keyboard. ‘I have to finish typing this powerpoint for my Biology project’ she thought to herself. She looked up at the digital clock every few minutes to see how much time has progressed. The blonde girl was repulsed when she saw the visuals for the disease that has been assigned to me and the other girl that the blonde was paired up with. She scrolled downwards trying to find a decent and the least repulsive picture of the symptoms of the disease she can find. After seeing twenty pictures showing horrifying results of people who have the disease, Diane started to click on another tab, and go on Tumblr. The brown eyed girl scrolled around liking and reblogging different pictures and gifs she come across. After what seemed like 10 Tumblr minutes, Diane looked up at the digital clock to see that an hour and fifteen minutes has passed since she last typed up her powerpoint presentation. She closed the tab and proceeded to type some more on the powerpoint. 

 

After working on the project for a while, a sweet smell wafted into her room. Diane got up out of her chair and went into the kitchen to see what it was. It was her mother making mango smoothie for her and her sister. The blonde went to drink her mango smoothie then she saw all the other snacks that was on the kitchen counter so she started to munch on the other snacks. Diane was so focused on the food that she didn’t notice how much the time had passed until her mother asked whether the blonde girl had homework. Diane told her that she had a powerpoint presentation and the blonde girl went back into her room to finish the work. She had only completed half of the powerpoint and by this time it was 5:30. At 6:00, Diane had to leave to go to an extracurricular activity, but she still wasn’t finished with her powerpoint so Diane begged her mother to let the blonde skip a session. Her mother didn’t let the brown eyed girl skip a session because she skipped the last session so Diane trudged to the car and went to her session. When Diane arrived to the place, Diane found out that she had a longer session than normal and the brown eyed girl became very anxious and began stressing on whether she would be able to finish the powerpoint.

 

After the tedious session, the blonde quickly dashed to the garage door and went inside after when it was fully opened. She rushed into bathroom and took her shower. After she finished her shower, she quickly logged onto her computer and looked at the time, it was 7:45 pm. Diane was furiously typing away on the keyboard trying to get all the information down into the powerpoint. The blonde checked the time and it was 8:30. Her mother called Diane for dinner, and she sighed. ‘At least I’m 80% done’ she thought to herself. Diane went into the kitchen and started to eat her dinner which consisted of crunchy, green asparagus, white mashed potatoes, and a well done steak. After the blonde finished eating her food, Diane went back into her bedroom and started to finish the powerpoint presentation. When she finally finished it was 9:30pm. The brown eyed girl was content because she was finished with her part of the powerpoint and she only had one thing left to do- find some more of the least repulsive pictures of people with the disease. Diane tried looking finding some pictures, but the pictures were too gross for her to look at anymore. So Diane emailed the other girl and told her that she should go find the pictures because Diane finished typing the powerpoint. By the time Diane slept, it was 10:15. Diane thought it was a pretty good time considering that  she usually sleeps later than that.

 

Diane learned that putting important assignment off until the last minute won’t do any good. It’s better to just do the assignment little by little each day till she’s eventually done. And if something unexpected happens like if the class is extended or the printer is not working, at least the majority of the assignment is finished and you’re not as worried and nervous about completing it on time.


End file.
